Douglas MacArthur
Amerikanac |puno ime= |nadimak= |supruga=1) Henrietta L. C. Brooks 2) Jean Faircloth |suprug= |titule = |knjige= |služba=1903. – 1937. 1941. – 1951. |čin=Vrhovni general |ratovi=Prvi svjetski rat drugi svjetski rat Korejski rat |bitke= |vojska= |rod= |jedinice= |zapovijedao=Superintendant na američkom vojnom koledžu Departman na Filipinima Američke jedinice na Dalekom istoku Vrhovni aveznički vođa na Pacifiku |nagrade=Medalja časti Medalja za hrabrost Križ za odanu službu Medlja za odanu službu u vojci Medlja za odanu službu u mornarici Medlja za odanu službu u zrakoplovstvu Grimizno srce }} Douglas MacArthur (Little Rock, Arkansas, 26. siječnja 1880. - Washington D.C., 5. travnja 1964.) je bio američki general iz prvog svjetskog, drugog svjetskog i korejskog rata. Jedna od ključnih figura savezničke pobjede u drugom svjetskom ratu. Najodlikovaniji časnik u povijesti vojske SAD-a. Kao sin generala Arthura MacAthura, aktivnog u američkom građanskom ratu, djetinstvo je proveo u garnizonima. 1903. je završio vojnu akademiju West Point kao prvi u klasi. Samo dva pitomca u povijesti Akademije imaju bolje rezultate i ocjene od njega. Sudjeluje u prvom svjetskom ratu u Francuskoj gdje postaje komandant brigade. U međuratnom periodu načelnik je vojne akademije West Point, gdje modernizira program, 1922.-1930. je na Filipinima gdje je komandant američke vojske godina 1926.-1930.,a 1925. godine postaje general-major, najmlađi sa takvim činom. 1928. vodi američki olimpijski odbor na igrama u Amsterdamu. Godine 1930. postaje načelnik generalštaba kopnene vojske, također najmlađi na toj funkciji, te je mu je privremeno dodijeljena četvrta generalska zvjezdica. Proveo je znatne reorganizacije u vojsci. Godine 1932. godine organizirao je kontroverznu akciju izbacivanja ratnih veterana prvog svjetskog rata, iz baraka u Washingtonu, gdje su protestirali protiv savezne vlade koja im navodno nije isplatila sva dugovanja. U akciji u kojoj je upotrijebljen i plin suzavac, poginulo je dvoje ljudi a stotine su bile ozlijeđene. 1935. godine Filipinima je dodijeljena polu-nezavisnost te je prvi predsjednik te zemlje, Manuel L. Quezon, zatražio od MacArthura da organizira filipinsku vojsku. MacArthuru služba u američkoj vojsci prestaje 1937., te postaje filipinskim feldmaršalom. 1941. predsjednik Franklin D. Roosevelt ga reaktivira, i postavlja za komandanta Američkih snaga na dalekom istoku baziranih u Manili. Po izbijanju drugog svjetskog rata postaje savezničkim komandantom na Filipinima. Pred nadolazećim japanskim snagama utaborio se na utvrđenom otoku Corregidor. Bez izgleda da ostvari pobjedu nad brojnijim japancima, predsjednik Roosevelt mu naređuje da napusti svoje jedinice i povuče se u Australiju. MacArthur isprva odbija ali je prisiljen ispoštovati naređenje. Svoje čuveno obećanje "Vratit ću se", koje je američka propaganda koristila u promotivne svrhe, ponavljao je svim svojim javnim govorima, te je postalo jedna od najslavnijih izjava u drugom svjetkom ratu. U Australiji, isprva u Melbourneu a potom u Brisbaneu, u koordinaciji sa mornaričkim štabom na Havajima, zapovjeda savezničkim snagama na pacifičkom ratištu. Postaje vrhovni komandant savezničkih snaga u južnopacifičkoj zoni. Godine 1944. nakon savezničke pobjede u bitci za Filipine, vraća se u Manilu gdje postavlja svoj štab odakle zapovjeda završnim akcijama protiv Japana. Iste godine senat mu dodijeljuje petu generalsku zvjezdicu, koja je osim njemu dodijeljena samo još generalima Georgeu Marshallu i Dwightu Eisenhoweru. Bio je protivnik upotrebe atomske bombe protiv Japana. Godine 1945. na bojnom brodu USS Missouri, usidrenom u tokijskom zaljevu prima predaju japanskih vlasti. 1945.-1950. okupacioni guverner Japana, jedan je od kreatora poratnog japanskog ustava. Svojom autokratskom vladavinom postavio je temelje za kasniji spektakularni razvoj te zemlje. Osobno se založio da se u Japanu sačuva monarhija i funkcija cara kao simbola naconalnog jedinstva. Po izbijanju korejskog rata 1950. godine Ujedinjeni narodi ga postavljaju za komandanta UN snaga u Koreji. Spektakularnim manevrom kod Inchona natjerao je sjevernokorejske snage u povlačenje do same kineske granice. Ponesen taštinom obećao je američkoj javnosti "pobjedu do božića", no nakon sjevernokorejske kontraofenzive ulazi u žestoki sukob sa tadašnjim američkim predsjednikom Harryjem Trumanom, u vezi s politikom oko Kine, tj oko nastavka rata u Koreji, nakon čega ga Truman smjenjuje sa svih funkcija 1951. godine. Po povratku U SAD, prvi put nakon 11 godina, doživljava trijumfalni doček, paradu na petoj aveniji u New Yorku i održava govor u senatu. Amerika ga slavi kao jednog od najvećih heroja, no kandidatura na predsjedničkim izborima 1952. godine propada mu nakon što se u javnosti sazna da je htio upotrijebiti atomsku bombu protiv Kine u korejskom ratu. Senat ga predlaže i za šestu generalsku zvjezdicu, što bi bila prva dodjela čina "generala svih armija", no MacArthur u dva navrata to odbija. Povlači se iz javnosti i ostatak života provodi mirno u New Yorku. 1961. savjetuje Predsjedniku Kennedyju da se povuče iz Vijetnama. Napisao autobiografiju "Reminiscences". Douglas MacArthur je bio izuzetno sposoban, ali i egocentričan general. Američka historiografija ga slavi kao svojeg najvećeg vojskovođu u povijesti, a proglašavan je i "američkim Cezarom". Bez rezerve je isticao sebe i vlastite zasluge, dok je svoje podređene držao u anonimnosti. U povjest ulazi i kao pojava: isticao se svojom generalskom kapom, koja je bila kombinacija kape filipinskog maršala i američkog generala, te Ray-Ban naočalama. Čin "Generala svih armija" dodijeljen je samo dvojici ljudi: jedan je George Washington, a drugi John J. Pershing. MacArthur, Douglas MacArthur, Douglas MacArthur, Douglas MacArthur, Douglas af:Douglas MacArthur bg:Дъглас Макартър cs:Douglas MacArthur da:Douglas MacArthur de:Douglas MacArthur en:Douglas MacArthur es:Douglas MacArthur et:Douglas MacArthur fi:Douglas MacArthur fr:Douglas MacArthur gl:Douglas MacArthur he:דאגלס מקארתור hu:Douglas McArthur it:Douglas MacArthur ja:ダグラス・マッカーサー ko:더글러스 맥아더 lb:Douglas MacArthur nl:Douglas MacArthur no:Douglas MacArthur os:Макартур, Дуглас pl:Douglas MacArthur pms:Douglas MacArthur pt:Douglas MacArthur ro:Douglas MacArthur ru:Макартур, Дуглас sl:Douglas MacArthur sr:Даглас Макартур sv:Douglas MacArthur th:ดักลาส แมกอาร์เทอร์ tr:Douglas MacArthur vi:Douglas MacArthur zh:道格拉斯·麥克阿瑟